


The Bonds We Make

by the_nerdy_alpaca



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Character Death, Haven't wrote a story in a long time, I am not going to explain the character death, I can never do light hearted fics no matter how hard I try, Kravice is his name, Multi, The Summoner does not belong to me, The Summoner is an OC created by Falmboyant-Prince, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_alpaca/pseuds/the_nerdy_alpaca
Summary: "The light cannot exist without the dark, but the dark can exist without the light. When the dark comes for you, huddle your family made of bonds. for bonds are stronger than that of blood. Keep them close, let them become a beacon of light in the dark or you shall be consumed by everlasting darkness." Something pulled him into a mocking hug as he could feel the darkness smile. "Do you understand? My dear child?"





	The Bonds We Make

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story dedicated to Flamboyant-Prince, who has been a huge inspiration, an amazing person, and a wonderful friend. 
> 
> I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem franchise nor do I own the OC named Kravice (he belongs to Flamboyant-Prince).

Look upon my domain, look upon the ruin that I have created. The lands been purged from the innocence it once recovered when I was overthrown, but I am here once more. 

I will not let such slight happen once more. 

Humankind has forgotten the horrors that once ruled the lands, skies, and seas. They have forgotten the truth, that is me. For I have been here long before they walked on two legs, I have been here long before they could speak, and I have been here long before their precious earth was merely a quiet thought in the minds of their deities. 

As long as chaos reign within the holiest and purest of beings, I shall always exist. 

I was born from nothing, I thrived from that nothing, and from that nothing I was carved into something. 

For that something was my nature, my nature of truth. 

I do not lie like the dragons do. The dragons that claim to be gods simply for holding powers beyond humankind’s imagination. Perhaps it is not me they have forgotten, but their own deities themselves. They have forgotten what divinity truly is and worship false idols instead. 

No wonder their deities have not saved them, what other power can save them from the truth that is me? Even now, I can sense a presence, an army under the banner of false idol who wields a divine weapon crafted from the gods.

They have to come to challenge me for my throne. 

No matter, they can take it. 

Let the poison seep into their skins. 

They shall learn the consequences of their actions soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do light hearted fics to save my life. I will post updates on my story to my Twitter which can be found in my account. 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
